Britney and Gina
Britney and Gina are two blonde teenagers who hang out around the mall. They are both seen on their phones frequently, although Britney uses her phone more than Gina. They dated Wyatt and Jonesy in "Mr. Nice Guy," and appeared again in "Going Underground." Britney Britney is a self-absorbed, shallow blonde who appears in "Mr. Nice Guy." She is one of the girls who goes on a double date with Wyatt and Jonesy. Much of her time is spent on the phone with various friends, and as a result she frequently ignores the people right in front of her. Britney is likely Gina's best friend, as the two spend a lot of time together. She also apparently thought that Wyatt and Jonesy were gay; however, she may have said this to cover up the fact that she took advantage of them while they were trying to woo her while she didn't want a relationship (at least not with them). She is also apparently a fan of Madonna, as she mentions Madonna's advice as a reason to buy a book about Kabbalah (with Wyatt's money). Gina Gina is likely Britney's best friend. She is one of the girls that Wyatt and Jonesy go on the double date with in "Mr. Nice Guy." Jonesy hit on her repeatedly, but Gina often refused his advances, as she was somewhat disgusted with how he acted. She did like Wyatt, however, and spent the rest of the episode with him (along with Gina). While she is not as self-absorbed as Britney, she is quite selfish, and was willing to take advantage of Wyatt's kind nature in order to profit without giving him anything in return. While she may not have believed that he and Jonesy were gay (as her friend thought), she was very willing to take advantage of their advances without ever committing to a relationship with either Jonesy or Wyatt. Gina has platinum wavy blonde hair and wears a blue dress with purple pants. She also has a color swap with dark brown hair, a green dress, and dark green or black pants. This color swap was shown in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date" at Jonesy's speed dating event and in "Role Reversal" when attempting to ask Jonesy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Appearances Mr. Nice Guy The duo appeared in this episode as two girls that Jonesy and Wyatt date. They seem to like Jonesy more at first, but are soon drawn to Wyatt as he shows his maturity. The two proceed throughout the episode to fleece first Wyatt, and then both Wyatt and Jonesy, of much money and several gifts. When Jonesy and Wyatt ask for a commitment, however, they learn that the two "thought" they were gay (it's quite likely that they knew exactly what was going on and were just pulling a scam). At the end of the episode, however, the boys got a minor revenge, as the duo of selfish girls was made to wash dishes in order to pay off a bill at El Sporto's that the guys had (somewhat justifiably) skipped out on. Going Underground The girls are seen in Spin This when Serena fires Wyatt. As soon as they heard what happened, they whipped out their cell phones, presumably to tell everyone in the mall. They were never heard speaking in this appearance. The Hunted Britney and Gina make a cameo as recent shoppers at Albatross & Finch that have just been checked out by Hunter. This happens right before Caitlin comes into the store to ask out Hunter for Nikki. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h05m37s183.jpg|Wyatt and Jonesy meeting Gina and Britney. Mr. Nice Guy.jpg|From left to right: Britney, Gina, Wyatt. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m23s197.jpg|The four on a double date. Jonesy tries to give a smashed ice cream.jpg|Gina being offered popcorn. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h16m50s3.jpg|Gina and Britney are forced to wash dishes. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h34m00s56.jpg|Gina and Britney reappear in "Major Unfaithfulness". Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h34m19s192.jpg|Both are quick to gossip on Wyatt's firing. o Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females